Forgiveness & Unusual Facts
by N.U.T.S
Summary: Sakura comes back after like 11 yrs...and she hates Li's guts. why? find out...what is li planning for her reunion pary? find out...this stoy is FINISHED!!! [and had been for a while]
1. Secrets

CHAPTER 2: SECRETS  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
Madison, Chealsea, Rita & Meiling eagerly waited at the airport. Nikki hadn't been able to make it & Li had to watch his students. A voice over the loud speaker said, "Plane #250 is now landing." They all leaned forward n their seats as Madison said, "that's her flight." Madison had made Sakura return hers & Tori's coach tickets & had bought them both first class tickets so she would come out w/the first few. A very pretty lady n her early 20s stepped out. Her hair was fashioned the same way it had been 11yrs ago, but slightly longer. She wore a light pink dress w/no sleeves & a star hole n the middle of her chest. Her skirt, though swept past her knees [& almost to her ankles], was see through from about mid-thigh down. She took off her shades & blinked open emerald eyes. She searched the crowds until she spotted Rita, who was 1st in their row. She ran over to them, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.  
  
"HI everyone!" she grinned as they gaped at her. They immediately wiped off the astonished looks on their faces & grinned back at her. They each took turns hugging her. Madison was last.  
  
"Hi best friend," she whispered.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Madison." Sakura hugged her extra tight &, w/her hands still on Madison's shoulders, leaned back. She started laughing & said, 'what r u wearing?" Madison looked down at what she was wearing & laughed 2. She was still wearing her most recent design 4 the newest 40's movie, Wind Sister.  
  
"This is my newest job."  
  
"What is ur job? I told u mine."  
  
"I design costumed for 40's movies."  
  
"What does everyone else do?"  
  
"I'm an author," said Chelsea.  
  
"I'm married!" said Rita proudly. Everyone giggled as Sakura said. "that's not a job."  
  
"O.K." Rita thinks 4 a minute. "I'm a housewife."  
  
"That's not a job either!" everyone giggled again.  
  
"O.K. I'm unemployed." she admitted.  
  
"What about u Meiling?"  
  
"I'm in charge of the girls at Li's school." Madison held her breath as the bright smile on Sakura's face disappeared.  
  
"I'm suddenly tired. Let me go home." Nobody said n e thing, just lead her to Madison's limo. Tori, who had shown up at the end of their conversation, trotted behind them, watching over Sakura. I wonder what happened, Madison thought, as she stared at Sakura. She couldn't take her eyes if her. Sakura was BEAUTIFUL! Madison couldn't help wonder what Sakura would think of her fiancée. With Sakura missing for years in her life, Madison had sought love some where else. And found it in April, her fiancée. April was her life. She had opened Madison's mind to new arts, foods, & many other things. I'll bring it up later. The limo stopped in front of Sakura's old house and it looked exactly the same. The paint was staring to peel though and Sakura laughed at this. "Look Tori. That's how long we've been gone."  
  
"Well, we'll fix it tomorrow. SQUIRT!" he said as they walked to the door.  
  
"Grr. Tori!" He laughed as they stepped inside, only to be silenced by Sakura as she kicked him in the ankle. Sakura's head popped up at the window and she waved as the limo drove out of view. Madison dropped everyone off at their homes and then headed for hers. She opened the door and yelled. "I'm hooooooome!"  
  
"Welcome back. How's your friend?" The voice arose from the kitchen and appeared in front of Madison. She wore a low cut skirt w/a tank top and high boots. All this was died purple.  
  
April kissed her on both cheeks as was her custom, and in her heavily accented voice said, "Dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Sakura's fine. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Ha! Spaghetti!"  
  
"Again? The things I have to put up w/." April laughed and put her arm around Madison's shoulders.  
  
"Tricked you again. C'est les escargot."  
  
"You did it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spoke in French! I haven't learned French yet. I won't until u teach me."  
  
"I said 'its snails'."  
  
"Yah!" Madison had tried snails before and thought they were delicious. Madison set the plates out as April brought in the food. "Yummy!" They ate their food *quickly I might add* and when they finished Madison spoke, "would you like to go to Sakura's party Friday?"  
  
"If it's all right w/her."  
  
"Oh she won't mind, she's brining extra food any way."  
  
"It's not that it's... our," April searched her mind for words, "...relationship, you might say."  
  
"I'll explain it tomorrow before I introduce you. She won't mind."  
  
"Are u sure?"  
  
"April, I knew her for 11yrs. Of course I'm sure."  
  
"She might have changed Madison. U never know." Madison dismissed the thought and went to bed. 


	2. Conversations

Summary: Sakura moved to America at the age of 11. She is now 22 and is moving back to Reedington. How will she react when she sees handsome Li, the boy she never forgave for breaking her heart? Can she learn to forgive him before Meling's desperate attempts at romance win her Li's heart? And I am in this story...just pretend I'm 22  
  
KEY:  
  
"speaking"  
  
=thoughts=  
  
[a/n: AUTHOR'S NOTE] or [AUTHOR'S NOTE]  
  
CHAPTER 1: CONVERSATIONS  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
Syaoran Li. The name was stuck in her head and had been for the past three hours. She had been looking through her phone book from elementary school because she was throwing a reunion party. She had passed the page but as she turned it quickly the name had jumped out at her. Syaoran Li. Memories from the end of their relationship coursed through her mind and left her sad and drained. She had tried to remember the good memories but couldn't. She ignored his name as best she could and continued in to the T's to look up her best friend's number. Just in case Madison had moved too. She hadn't. Nobody had. Just her. Sakura's family had moved to America two weeks after she and Li broke up. She dialed her friend's number and waited for someone to answer; when no one did she tried her cell phone number.  
  
"Taylor Madison speaking."  
  
"Hello Madison."  
  
"Sakura!?!?!"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I'd know your voice anywhere."  
  
"Aw, thanks. Hey guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm moving back to Reedington." As Sakura held the phone two feet away from her, but still smiling, Madison screamed, "Oh my god, that's SO awesome!"  
  
"Madison clam down," Sakura laughed. Madison did her best not to scream and instead pelted her with questions as she laughed.  
  
"When will you move? When will you finish moving is your job making you move? Do you still have a job? What is your job? What are you going to do when you get here? Are you coming alone? Or are your brother and father coming with you?" Madison took a moment to breath, but still listened intently.  
  
"I'm moving in two days. I'll finish two days after that. No, my job is not making me move. No, I quit my job yesterday. I was a model-" Madison screamed.  
  
"Oh my gosh that's so cool!"  
  
"Tori is coming with me, but dad's job at the University keeps him here. And let me see... When I finish moving I'm throwing a reunion party." Madison screamed for the third time.  
  
"Who are u inviting?"  
  
"You, Meiling, Nikki, Rika, Chelsea & Tori's inviting Julian." She heard some one come up to Madison and she guessed the person wanted to know who she was talking to, to make her scream.  
  
"Hi Madison." The male voice sounded vaguely familiar but Sakura couldn't quit place it.  
  
"Hi, wait just a second. You still there Sakura?" The person near her jumped in surprise and started making loud gestures, so it was apparently someone she knew.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hold on. Some one wants to talk to you." Madison handed the phone to the other person.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Then she placed the voice and it struck a chord deep in her heart. Li. Playing the dummy Sakura said, "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Li." Li. The one who had left her had said he was unsure, and then betrayed her. Li.  
  
*@*@*@*@*  
  
Li couldn't believe she hadn't hung up on him yet. "Hello Li," she said instead. "Did Madison tell you the good news?"  
  
"No," Li said as he stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm moving back." Li's head slipped back so fast even Sakura heard the bones in his neck threaten to break.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Why so shocked? I said 'I'm moving back'. "  
  
"When?"  
  
"I'll be fully moved in, in four days." Four days. That seemed like eternity. In four days he'd see his beloved Sakura. The one whose heart he'd broken.  
  
"It'll be nice to see you again." It wouldn't be nice it would be wonderful, but he didn't say so. Madison motioned for the phone so he said, "Madison wants to speak with you."  
  
"O.K. Bye Li."  
  
"Bye Sakura."  
  
"No Li, you stay here. Just wait a second. Sakura, I just had a great idea. Invite Li to your party!" Li and Sakura simultaneously froze.  
  
He heard Sakura squeak, "WHAT!" in a very loud voice,  
  
"Invite Li to your party." Sakura said something & Madison abruptly handed the phone to him.  
  
"Would u like to come to my party Friday?"  
  
"Sure," he said hoping he didn't sound too eager.  
  
"O.K. The party is from noon till seven."  
  
"Yeah I can make it." Suddenly her voice went hard and he heard what he expected.  
  
"Listen. I'm only inviting you because Madison asked me to. I don't want you near me. Don't try and apologize. What you did didn't earn you an apology. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me speak with Madison."  
  
"Bye Sakura."  
  
"Good bye." Li handed Madison the phone and she immediately started planning for Sakura's party. Li walked home leaving the sound of her chattering behind. He slid open the door to his home when he reached it and slipped off his shoes. He started water for tea and sat down in the nearest chair. Sakura was coming home. His mind was still digesting the fact. He tried to imagine what she would look like now, but he couldn't. All he knew was that she would be beautiful. He got up and slipped in a video tape. His lovely lady appeared on the screen in the school uniform. It was when he had 1st met Sakura. He sat back down and watched as Sakura toured him around the school, Madison close behind, but invisible from behind the camera. He fell asleep one minute later, two minutes before the teapot screamed at deaf ears. 


	3. Home

CHAPTER 3: HOME  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
He watched as his little sister went from box to box, looking for the phone. "Ah hah! Found it never mind." She held the phone cord, w/no phone attached. "But I bet it's in this box. I bet u 10 bucks it is."  
  
"Your on." he happened to have just found it in the box in front of him so he "casually" said, "Oh look here it is."  
  
"You cheat u knew where it was there." she knew him well.  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
"I won't pay you."  
  
"U just don't wanna' pay up."  
  
"Just go hook it up." He nodded and after taking the card from Sakura plugged it in. They unpacked for five minutes until the phone rang. Tori leaped for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Is Sakura there?"  
  
"Yes hold on." Tori held the phone away and yelled, "Sakura! Phone!"  
  
"Coming who is it?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Li." Tori glared at the phone.  
  
"Listen monster, you leave my sister alone." and hung up the phone as Sakura walked in.  
  
"Grr. Tori who was it?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"It was somebody. If it weren't you wouldn't look so mad. Was it my boss?"  
  
"No it was…"  
  
"Who!?!"  
  
"The monster."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Li." Sakura's breath caught and her eyes went cold.  
  
"You did the right thing then, " she said as she walked back up stairs. Huh? I thought she and that BRAT were friends. Well, I'm glad to see she's come to her senses. The phone rang again. Rriinngg!! Tori stared at it as he debated whether or not to answer it. Rriinngg. "Tori could u get that?" Tori reluctantly/angrily picked up the phone.  
  
"Listen brat, I told-" a new voice laughed.  
  
"I'm ur best friend for 17years and now I'm a brat?"  
  
"Julian!?!?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Oh! I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Really who?"  
  
"That Li brat."  
  
"Oh?" Julian said TOO innocently.  
  
"What are u hiding?"  
  
"I happen to be at 'that Li brat's' house."  
  
"Why?!?"  
  
"We're having a lovely conversation about what to get you and Sakura as welcome back gifts."  
  
"Hmm. You could do that anyway."  
  
"Nuh-Uhn"  
  
"Uh-huh. What did he suggest for us any way?"  
  
"For you: something w/fire." *Li had sealed their relationship by attaching a charm on Tori's shirt & setting it on fire* "And Sakura?"  
  
"A ne-" his response was muffled as someone said something to Julian. What is that twerp doing? "I have been instructed not to tell. All I can tell u is, it's a doozy."  
  
"Oh dear what's he up to now?" 


	4. Confessions

CHAPTER 4: CONFESSIONS  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
She grinned as her best friend unloaded her box of American things. "Who are they?" Sakura glanced at what Madison held and her grin grew broader  
  
"That's a poster of the 'coolest' American band. They're O.K. I guess." Madison put down the poster and picked up a picture of a woman their age.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"That's Taryn *^.^ I just had to put my self in... Even though I'm not 22. * my neighbor. She's my second best friend."  
  
"Who's your first?"  
  
"U of course."  
  
"Aw. Thanks." A thought came to Madison and her grin went away. "Sakura we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" She sat down on the violet couch and patted the cushion next to her in invitation to Madison. "Sit down." Madison sat and slowly began.  
  
"I'm engaged."  
  
"Oh my god! When's the wedding?"  
  
"You don't under stand. My fiancÃ©e is different from others." Madison was obviously struggling w/ what she wanted to say.  
  
"I'm sure nothings wrong w/HER."  
  
"Oh she's great, it's just" Madison gaped at Sakura. "H-how'd u know?"  
  
"I think I know my own best friend."  
  
"Wow! Cool! Wait do u mind?"  
  
"About the girl?"  
  
"Yeaned  
  
"Of course not! She's welcome any time. What's her name?"  
  
"April."  
  
"April What?"  
  
"April Ryan."  
  
"She doesn't sound Japanese."  
  
"She's not. She's French."  
  
"Awesome. I can use her to work on my French."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I minored in universal languages. A few are: Japanese *^.^*, American, Spanish & French."  
  
"Can u teach me?"  
  
"U mean ur engaged to a French girl and u don't know French!?!"  
  
"She said she'd teach me after we were married."  
  
"When ARE u getting married?"  
  
"Next month."  
  
"NEXT MONTH!!!!!! U have so much planning to do."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"I know you can. Hey, when can I meet April?"  
  
"At the party."  
  
"Cool!" Then they sat off planning for Sakura's party. 


	5. What happened

CHAPTER 5: WHAT HAPPENED  
  
By Taryn Burt  
  
He sat in front of the house debating when he should go in. He could go in now & seem too eager or he could wait for more guests and make it seem like he didn't want to be there. Sakura would believe the latter more than the former, but he wanted to see Sakura w/all his heart. =I'll wait for three more guests to show up= So far only five people were there. He didn't know when the rest would turn up so he turned on the radio. It was one of his favorite songs but he was too nervous and anxious to sing along. Rita walked up to the house carrying a brightly wrapped present. She rang the doorbell and Li leaned forward in anticipation, hoping Sakura would answer the door. She didn't. Madison did. He sank back in his seat disappointedly. He sat there for 5 minutes & right when he was about to give up & go inside, Nikki & Meiling walked up carrying hurriedly wrapped presents. They rang the doorbell and again Li leaned forward. She answered. He gaped at her. [A/n: heehee ^.^ weird sentence coming up] She looked like an angel trapped in a gorgeous human body [LOL^.^]. Her hair was down and it almost went past her shoulders. She wore a blue cotton dress that fit to her every curve that swept past her ankles. Since it was a chilly night the sleeves reached to her wrists. She smiled and he could have sworn it was brighter than the sunniest summer day. He decided he'd get out of the car after she shut the door. = The longer I can put off her hating me, the better = She shut the door and he picked up his small box. The present rattled inside & he held it so it would not shake. It didn't help. He was so nervous that the present, instead of quieting, grew louder. He drew a deep breath and stepped out of the car. = What will I say?!?!?! = His mind went blank and he got even more nervous [as if that were possible]. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm down. = Start w/ "HI" or "Welcome back" = He stretched out his hand and rang the doorbell. She answered the door slightly confused then cold as she realized whom it was. Her emerald eyes grew a blue tint and she stepped away clutching the door in a death grip. =I bet she's resisting the urge to slam the door in my face. =  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
"Li. It's a pleasure to see u." = yeah right = Some how while still following him in, managed to miss him place his small box on the table w/the other presents. He glanced up & saw Meiling approach. Around Sakura she acted normal but not around him. = Oh NO!! =  
  
"Hello Li," she cooed, getting as close to him as she dared. [a/n: O.K. around Sakura she acts perfectly normal, but around Li.......]  
  
"Hello Meiling," he said as he backed away.  
  
"You can't stop me from flirting w/u here. We're not at work." Li inwardly slapped his face in embarrassment.  
  
"I'll leave u 2 alone," Sakura said pleasantly, seeing Li's discomfort.  
  
"EEP!" Meiling was getting closer and Sakura farther, although the image of her was vividly fresh in is mind.  
  
"So Li, how are you?"  
  
"I'd be better I'd u were farther." Ever since Sakura had left Japan, Meiling had been trying twice as hard to win Li's heart. So far she had failed miserably.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink."  
  
"NO! I'll get it for u. Don't move." As soon as her back was turned he ran. He saw Madison sitting on a purple couch and directed his momentum there.  
  
"Dodging Meiling again?" Everyone knew how Meiling felt about Li. They also knew how Li felt about Meiling. It was one thing the girls could always gossip about, unless Meiling or Li moved.  
  
"Yeah. Where's April?"  
  
"She'll be here in a minute or two. She had to finish wrapping Sakura's present."  
  
"What did u get her?" Madison grinned evilly.  
  
"I wrapped every single video of Sakura I could find. I couldn't fine the video w/the thunder cards though." she slyly gazed at Li. he blushed. He hadn't stolen it exactly. She HAD said he could borrow whatever movie he wanted.  
  
"What did April get her?"  
  
"She got her a picture of me, Nikki, Rita and Meiling. What did u get her?"  
  
"A car." [a/n: O.K. so I am not as creative as I thought I was]  
  
"A WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"A car. She couldn't bring her so I thought she might need one."  
  
"What did- How did u wrap it?"  
  
"I didn't. I wrapped the keys in a box and attached a card which has a picture of the car inside."  
  
"Getting a little extreme for a person who hates u."  
  
"She may hate me but I still love her."  
  
"Aw, just like out of a manga." suddenly Li remembered who he was talking to.  
  
"Don't u dare say a word to Sakura."  
  
"I won't." and she hopped off. = probably going to play matchmaker. = He hoped so. = Then again she hates me. And it's all Meiling's fault. =  
  
@@@@Flash Back @@@@  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"My clan is jealous that u r the Clow mistress."  
  
"But all the cards are captured."  
  
"My family is a race of proud people."  
  
"But doesn't our love count for something?"  
  
"Not to them. We can only be friends."  
  
"Best friends?"  
  
"Of course." Sakura smiled sadly. "Do u mind?"  
  
"As long as I'm close to u, I'll be fine." [a/n: yeah that was really cheesy :p] she was lying and they both knew it.  
  
"Oh Sakura." He wanted to kiss her but resisted and hugged her tightly instead.  
  
@@@@Another Flash Back@@@@  
  
"Li guess what!" Meiling ran up to Li who was sadly walking around Penguin Park. She ignored his mood and put her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "I get to stay in Reedington." "That's great Meiling," he said distractedly. Without warning she pulled his head closer and kissed him. He tried to push her away but he had been crying recently which had made him weak. He heard footsteps and he and Meiling whirled around to face the person. It was Sakura. Li stared in horror as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Now I understand why u cannot commit yourself to me. U love her not me." she turned and started to run home. She tripped and he wanted to help her up but Meiling held him in a grip harder than steel. She picked herself up and continued running. He stared at where she had fallen. Little droplets of blood stained the concrete. He whirled around to face Meiling who held a look of victory on her face.  
  
"MEILING!"  
  
"What Li?" she cooed [a/n: does she think she's a pigeon or something "Coo coo."]  
  
"U r the most despising creature ever born on this earth." and w/that he shoved a most astonished Meiling to the ground and he too ran home.  
  
@@@@ End flash backs@@@@  
  
********* Meanwhile Sakura was having a similar flashback through her POV.  
  
@@@@Flash Back@@@@  
  
Sakura walked through penguin park looking for her lost earring. She gazed ahead and saw a shape that looked vaguely looked like Li. she eagerly walked over to him, but when she got near she stopped. He and Meiling were kissing. [A/n: I LOVE this next sentence] She felt her heart shatter and her soul fall into a void. They whirled around to stare at her, Meiling in victory, and Li in an emotion she had never seen him in before: horror. = Because I found out no doubt. = Then she uttered the words she had hoped she would never utter.  
  
"Now I understand why u cannot commit yourself to me. U love her not me." She felt hot tears burn trails down her face, but didn't burn as much as her heart. She turned, running. The earring forgotten. She fell. Her knees scraped the hard ground and blood fell. She paused for a millisecond hoping Li would break free and help her, to prove Meiling had kissed him w/out his consent. He didn't. She stood up and ran the entire way home straight to her room, ignoring Tori who actual looked concerned for her.  
  
@@@@End Flash Back@@@@  
  
She stared at Li who sat in the couch looking cautious. "Time to open presents," Madison called. Sakura and Tori walked over to the two chairs set next to the present's table. Sakura received: an apron, a book, a sword [o_O;; eh!?] and a very large stack of tapes. A knock sounded at he door and Madison exclaimed, "April!" and smacked her forehead w/her palm. She walked to and opened the door. In stepped a raven-haired woman. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was earring a purple leather dress.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. My boss called."  
  
"That's O.K. We were just opening presents."  
  
"Looks like all the presents are opened."  
  
"Not quite. There's yours and Li's." = He got me a present!?!?!?! = She looked at the table and saw a small box and an envelope. = Probably a stamp =  
  
"Here." April was standing in front of Sakura holding a flat rectangular object.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I can't tell u. that would defeat the purpose. Now open it." Sakura opened it. It was a picture if all her friends. The astonishing thing was that next to the adult versions of her friends were their children versions. Sakura looked at the picture than at April.  
  
"Did u make this?"  
  
"With a little help from Madison."  
  
"Wow, Thanks!"  
  
"Is it time to eat yet?" someone asked. Everyone giggled.  
  
"No, there's 1 more present," exclaimed Madison and she pointed to the box/card. Sakura picked it up and opened the box. Inside was a pair of keys. Confused, she opened the card and inside was a picture of a car. On the card it said *the car is in the driveway* "Whoa! A car! Who's it from?" she showed them the name on the box. Everyone turned and stared at Li who sat innocently on the couch.  
  
"Isn't it time to eat?" he asked. Ever one agreed and headed to the dining room.  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"Macaroni," someone suggested.  
  
"EW!"  
  
"Cake," came another suggestion.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Your all wrong! It's takeout." and Madison came in carrying many boxes [a/n: much like from Chinese restaurants] April held many chopsticks and handed them to people. Madison set the food on the table.  
  
"All right!" Everyone grabbed a plate and started picking food out of the boxes.  
  
"Pass the beef and broccoli," [a/n: O.K. So I know NOTHING about Japanese cuisine...] and many other requests and comments came from around the room. = A car. I can't believe he got me a car. And what is the other key for? = Unfortunately she would have to ask Li to find out. She inched her way over to him.  
  
"Hello Li."  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is the extra key for?"  
  
"The glove box."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Bye." he walked over to discuss something w/Madison.  
  
"Oh no!" came a shout.  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
"We're put of Mongolian beef."  
  
"I'll get some more," volunteered Sakura.  
  
"No, u shouldn't go."  
  
"She just wants to try out her new car." people giggled. Sakura blushed. Even though Li had given it to her, it was her first car she had had in a long time.  
  
"Let her try it out. We'll just bug Tori.' Tori suddenly looked very scared by all the young ladies he knew through Sakura. Sakura stepped outside and walked over to the car. She heard the front door open and turned to see whom it was. It was Li.  
  
"I didn't know what kind of car u drove so I got u a stick-shift [a/n: I also know NOTHING about cars...]"  
  
"oh. I can't drive a stick-shift"  
  
"I can. I'll drive you." =oh dear. One seat away from Mr. Heart-Break himself.[a/n: it's Kraft Macaroni & CHEESE!] What'll I do? =  
  
"I can manage."  
  
"Really? In a car u can't drive?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm driving and that's final. Get in the car," she reluctantly got in the passenger seat. Li got in on the other side. He cleared his throat. "Uh-um! The keys?"  
  
"Oh here." she wondered if they would make it past the first red light 


	6. Car go BOOM!

Thanx for all the reviews [all 3 of them -.-]  
  
devon: I'm glad u love it. I didn't know it was that good  
  
Pan: I did run out of time and I've basically just been lazing about instead of working on this chapter. However, I have gotten my act together and am working on it right now. I am thinking of doing another fic [shorter] but it won't be a SakuraXLi story nope it'll be a-oops can't tell.  
  
Sara: Thanks 4 the review. I'm glad u think it's great [Steph said she didn't like it the big meanie….]  
  
Same clueless author. Oh and by the way. Eventually I'll post my 1st humor fic. A story [CCS] done in collaboration with my neighbor who I have not gotten permission to use her name yet so I'll just say Ayane.  
  
Oh and "HI KEYOKO"  
  
Key: =thoughts=  
  
"talking"  
  
*@*@*@*@= POV change  
  
Chapter 6: Car go BOOM!  
  
She was so close! He could smell her hair, see the light in her emerald orbs, he could practically feel her soft porcelain skin. Somehow though, he managed to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her [a/n: you know he wants to do more than kiss her ^.~ sorry sick author humor there]. They drove along in silence that was only broken by Li's unsuccessful attempts at conversation and even just small chat. He gave up eventually and instead tried to think of Sakura's reaction to her other three presents…. = I wonder what she is thinking about right now, what thoughts are running through that vast mind of knowledge?….=  
  
Eventually, they reached the fast-food joint.  
  
"Um…..just one second…Sakura?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How many boxes?"  
  
"Oh uh four I guess." She returned to her drudge of looking out the windowpane. Li received the food and change after paying the woman at the window. When they reached a particularly long street, Li tactfully removed the glove box key off it's chain and handed the key to a surprised Sakura.  
  
"I got you a little something extra for your reunion party." He motioned towards the glove box. Inside along with some well chosen maps laid 3 white boxes in ribbons. She opened the smallest one first, the now ribbon-less box revealed a ring, Li murmured "I owe you that one from a log time ago…"  
  
The second smallest box contained a watch [like the one In the fiery episode], Sakura put it on pretending to have not seen the insinuation of the  
  
pink and green stripes on the watch band.  
  
The largest box Sakura saved for last. She delicately pulled the red satin ribbon off. She lifted the lid…inside the box lay a necklace. Sakura gasped…a raspy intake of breath. Li looked at her. He watched as a tear slid from her eye. He stopped breathing…even in tears she looked gorgeous.  
  
"Sakura, what is it?!"  
  
"When I turned fourteen my father gave me a box. Inside was a necklace just like this one. My father told me my mother had left it to me in her will." Li's eyes widened as she continued, "One day a fire started in our house. My necklace was near the origin of the flame so it melted…" She burst into sobs and he tried to console her.  
  
*@*@*@*@*  
  
=How dare he act so…so…NICE! I hate him so much and yet he still acts so affable….=  
  
"Shhhhh. It's OK…" She looked up opened her mouth to say something but as she looked through the car window all that came out was a scream. As they passed under the glaring red traffic light, a massive truck charged at them, both vehicles attempted to swerve away, but the damage had been done. Sakura's car spun into a light pole, as it collided it erupted into flames and an explosion resounded through the air. Sakura's vision faded. One point before she lost conscious, she blinked her eyes open. She heard screams and sirens. She looked forward. Li stared straight back at her. Her vision faded once again, Li's bloody face burned into her memory… 


	7. All alone?

Review responds:  
  
Sara: No he's NOT dead. Stephanie won't let me kill him. And besides this is a S + S fic. [although Sakura belongs to Yue]  
  
CrystalSakura: Glad that u love it! ^.^ I'm slowly treading through the waters of card captor writer's block to finish this.  
  
Magical dream: I know it's good. [modest aren't I?] seriously: glad [as always] that u think it's good. I'm TRYING to hurry.  
  
David waldrop: I'm trying to make more, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens won't you.  
  
Author's Note: I am having a serious case of writer's block. All idea's will be welcomed gladly. You will of course be given credit for your idea(s).  
  
Key: "talking"  
  
=thinking=  
  
Stories that may be seen in the next 4 weeks by me:  
  
Broken Wings: In the future, people live on the moon. Terrorists blow up bits of the moon, inflicting pain upon Yue. Will Sakura be able to use her power of love to heal his suffering? And what about the terrorists?  
  
Half Dressed: A familiar reincarnated sorcerer seeks a strip club to chase away the loneliness and hires a woman for the night. What will happen when he finds out this woman is Sakura, the very lady that has been terrorizing his every thought?  
  
More poems most likely [at least one]  
  
Chapter 7: All alone?  
  
Li slowly awoke. As he blinked open hazy eyes, through the fog of confusion he saw police tape and twisted metal all around him. One of his eyes was sealed halfway shut with dried blood. His palms and chest burned. He tried to stand, but couldn't. He turned his head to look at his legs. They were both trapped under what resembled a car door. Somehow he managed to twist one leg free. As he freed his other foot there was a definite riiiip! As his pant leg caught on a sharp protruding piece of metal. Suddenly he though of something that snapped him back to reality and cleared the foggy haze of confusion. =Sakura!= He frantically searched among the doors, cushions, and bumper for his beloved enemy. She was nowhere to be seen. He ran to a police car that was parked on the corners curb. A large man and shapely-thin woman sat inside eating donut and drinking coffee. The man turned towards Li at the woman's gasp.  
  
"Please," he said in a strangled voice, "where is the woman who was in that car!?"  
  
"S-s-star Field Hospital."  
  
"How long has she been there?!"  
  
"A-about seven hours."  
  
"Can you take me there?!"  
  
"O-o-of course. Hop in." Li opened the back car-door and climbed in. The man drove away from the destruction of the 8 hour year old car towards the woman that the man in the back desperately loved.  
  
Mishitoko: *BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!* Evil aren't I?  
  
Ayane: *to the audience* and scarily insane too.  
  
Mishitoko: What was that?  
  
Ayane: O:-D oh nothing, nothing at all…..  
  
If Ayane/Steph is reading this: ENCHILADA! LAPTOP! FLYING FISH! 


	8. Avoiding the truth

*sigh* nothing's more depressing than only getting one single review…true it was EXTREMALY short, well Xp *blows raspberry* Thanx Sara for reviewing. Hey guess what? I was going through slayers site's and found out Martina actually got somebody to marry her. Lina and gourry KISS and there was an insinuation of romance between Amelia and Zelgadis. No offense Sara, but Xellos sucks, I mean no ongoing relationships with ANYBODY!!!!  
  
Well *sigh* on with the fanfic that nobody likes.  
  
Chapter 8: Avoiding the truth  
  
"Ma'am where is Sakura Kinimoto?!" The woman behind the desk tried not to give a strangled cry at the sight of the bloody, dirty man before her.  
  
"A-are you family?"  
  
"With luck in the next decade I will be…"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing…just, where is she!?"  
  
"Intensive care, but onl-"  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." The man ran off in the direction of the intensive care.  
  
"But…s-s-sir?"  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Once more Li stopped at a receptionists desk. This time the woman was a teenager who happened specialized in the I.C. [intensive care] patients.  
  
"Where is Sakura Kinimoto?!" The girl didn't even look up from the fashion magazine she was looking at.  
  
"4-C." She smacked the gum in her mouth and pointed to the left hallway.  
  
"Thank you!" She grunted in acknowledgment. He half-walked/half-jogged down the corridor. 3-D…3-F…4-A..AH-HAH! 4-C! Li looked into the room from the window connected to the hallway. She was asleep. Wire's and tubes were connected at the odds-and-ends of her body. She looked to peaceful…so beautiful. He regretted the days when he was just a puppet for his clan. The harsh reality of the forbidden fruit that was Sakura had woken him up. Meiling too, had been all part of the "clan scheme". When he realized that his clan was preventing him from being with his one true love…his soul mate…he had renounced his claim to the Li clan…true he still bore the name, but many people had the last name too. And if all went right, Sakura would bear it too. But right now he just had to get through this moment…this day and then he could plan. A doctor came up to him.  
  
"Are you family for miss…uh" he glanced at his clipboard, "Sakura Kinimoto?" he had to know…was she all right? Would she live? Would she…die?  
  
"yes…yes sir I am."  
  
"well as you can see she is physically unharmed for the most part except for a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. But non-physically…well, sir. Perhaps you should sit down?"  
  
"I'll be fine, what is it?"  
  
"well, miss Sakura has slipped into a coma and there's no guarantee that she'll ever wake up." Li's mind reeled, the world seemed to teeter on the edge of blacking out. He leaned heavily against the wall, trying not to collapse.  
  
"a-a coma?!?"  
  
"yes, would you like to speak to her?" he had heard of this. When someone slipped into a coma you could save or reach them by talking to them from the depths of the spiraling sleep.  
  
"please" the doctor slid the key in the knob and turned it. "oh and may I take your name down? For our records?"  
  
"my name?" he glanced at Sakura "Touya Kinimoto"  
  
"thank you sir." He opened the door and walked away. Li walked over to his angel…his love…and yet, his enemy…his nemesis.  
  
"Sakura?" she didn't move. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm willing to try. But you have to be willing to. Are you? You have so much to do. You haven't finished growing up yet. We still need you" he drew a chair up to Sakura, and before he sat in it, shut the window's curtain. He delicately held her hand as if it were porcelain. "Sakura? I know you hate me, but you have to ignore that. You have to live. Please!" a tear slid down his face. "please?" he gave into the tears and sobbed. Yet. His hand still held hers safely. 


	9. Truth, Love & Happy Endings

Chapter 9: Truth, Love and Happy Endings  
  
Li woke up with a start. At some point in his sleeping his hand had slid from hers. He gently placed it back. Then he wondered at the noise he had woken up to. It had sounded faintly like…Chinese gaki!?!?! There was the voice again.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU, I'M TOUYA KINIMOTO!!! NOT THAT CHINESE GAKI THAT MOST LIKELY IN THERE!"  
  
"And I'm telling you I don't believe you."  
  
"LET ME SEE HER NOW!!!"  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"WHAT IF I AM?"  
  
"Simple, SECRUITY!!!" Li couldn't help but smile at that. So Touya had shown up had he? Well since Sakura only had one relative he was it. He tried talking to her again. Telling her how much she was needed by other people. This went on for months. And he stayed by her at all times, except when he had to eat food at the cafeteria and got to the bathroom. A year went by…two…And yet, Sakura remained the same never aging, never changing. Li had been greatly transformed. His eyes bleak with despair and yet a tiny shimmer of hope. His body was much skinnier, yet he stilled remained as tough as ever. His hair was tousled. He had eventually showered and moved his clothes into her room. He spoke to her till he voice went hoarse and silent. One day, those 2 years later, the man Li had come to know as Dr. Kyle walked into the familiar drab room.  
  
"Touya?" he asked softly. Li looked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How's it coming?"  
  
"Same as usual."  
  
"Touya, there's a policy I think I should mention."  
  
"Policy?"  
  
"Well, since we are such a small hospital if a person remains in a coma for two years we have to…pull the plug."  
  
"P-p-pull the plug?!?!"  
  
"Yes. And I thought you should know. Tomorrow is her 'anniversary' if you will. We have to pull the plug. If you haven't tried something yet. I suggest you do it before noon tomorrow." He backed out of the room =PULL THE PLUG?! They COULDN'T!= and yet, the doctor was right. He hadn't told her one thing. Could he risk it all on that though. He spent the night racking his brain for the answer. Should he tell? He woke up with a start. WAS HE TOO LATE!!! No, it was only 10:30. Li rubbed his eyes. WAIT!! That clock says 11:30!!!! He only had half an hour. I'll tell her. It might be the only way.  
  
"Sakura? There's one person I haven't mentioned who will miss you greatly. Myself. Why? Well, I fear that you hate me. But this is my last chance and I don't wanna' blow it. Did I not tell you? I renounced my claim to the Li clan. I can love…even marry…anyone I choose. Why is this important? Do you really want to know? I love you. I never stopped. I just pushed aside my feelings, first for my clan, and then for you." He started to cry. "Sakura, please! Live. Live. Live for me…for everyone." He choked out, "I love you so much it hurts! Please…" He felt a flutter in his hand. Startled out of his tears, staring at his hand. He opened it, palm up. It stopped. Then again that butterfly-like flutter. He stared. Sakura's hand had moved!! He stared at her face expectantly. THERE! Her eyes had fluttered!  
  
"I love you! Please. Keep trying, if not for me then for yourself!" She continued to flutter like a moth or butterfly. And then, she opened her eyes. Li could barely contain his joy.  
  
"Your not lying?" she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really love me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then kiss me, gaki!" Li descended his head. He pressed his lips to hers. He felt like he was on fire! Passion consumed him and yet he was gentle. Oh, so gentle. But Sakura! No. She moaned as he kissed her deeper. She drew in his taste. She had never hated him. Not completely. She drew her arms around him. Encircling him in her love. They broke off the kiss with reluctance.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"y-yes?"  
  
"Wo ai ni."  
  
"I love you too. You'll never know how much I love you."  
  
" I've got a pretty good guess." As they came together in a hug, Dr. Kyle walked in expecting a broken "Touya", what he saw dismissed all his misgivings for true love.  
  
"Um, 'Touya'?"  
  
"I think I should tell you. I'm not her brother-"  
  
"Thank god for that" Sakura whispered. He grinned.  
  
"I'm Li. Her fiancee."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"Oh I do!" Then she fell asleep, but not a coma sleep a happy sleep. Before she drifted off she whispered "Aisheteru Li"  
  
"Well Li, I must say I guessed when you first came in."  
  
"Then what about the real Touya?"  
  
"I could tell that what Sakura here needed was the kind of love she gets from a man, not a brother."  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me…to us!"  
  
"I hope you to will be very happy together" Then, he left.  
  
"Oh trust me Doctor…we will be" he squeezed her hand "we will" 


End file.
